Surprises
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to Transitions.  Kim is attacked by a new enemy and is saved by the group of people she least expected: her daughters from the future.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this story is a sequel to two other stories I did, Revelations and Transitions, so you need to read those first to understand this one. Timeline wise, this takes place in Kim's second year of college.

------------------

Kim Possible was walking home after a day of college classes. Her home was an apartment she shared with her long time girlfriend Shego. She was very happy with the way things were going for her.

As Kim was making her way home, Someone stepped out of an alley in front of her. It was a man, with a black mask that covered his whole face except for his two wide opened eyes. He was wearing black and red armor all over his body and had a short red cape that went down to his mid back.

"Are you Kim Possible?" the dark stranger asked.

"Yes," Kim replied.

"Nothing personal, but I'm here to kill you," he said and conjured a large, curved sword into his right hand that seemed to come from a mass of shadows. He brought the sword above his head and charged Kim. He swiped the sword downward, only to have Kim evade the blow.

Kim countered the would-be-fatal attack by kicking her mysterious assailant in the torso. Unfortunately, the man's armor was so thick that the kick did little damage. He swung his sword at Kim, and the redhead rolled out of the way.

Kim was worried. This new guy, whoever he was, was a lot tougher than any of the foes that she ever faced. She was having serious doubts about winning this battle. Just then, a blast of green plasma shot past her and struck her assailant.

"Shego?" Kim said out loud and turned around hoping to see her pale green girlfriend. Instead, she saw four people that she had never seen before.

The four newcomers were two boys and two girls, roughly between the ages of 14-16. The two girls had pale green skin just like Shego. One had black hair with a greenish tint tied in a low set ponytail and was wearing what looked like a jumpsuit that was mostly light pink with other parts being a darker pink. The other girl had hair color and style just like Kim's and was wearing a similar jumpsuit that was light purple and dark purple.

The two boys in the group were an african american guy and an asian guy. The asian guy looked a lot like Ron, especially with the blonde hair and freckles but had slightly darker skin. He was dressed in a black ninja outfit and was carrying a weapon on his back that looked like a sword but with a pole instead of a blade. The other guy had his hair styled in cornrows and was wearing cargo pants and a crop top just like her mission clothes.

"You again!" the masked man exclaimed at the four newcomers. "Fortunately, I know how to deal with you," he said and brought his together, causing two big masses of shadows to appear beside him and two demonic beasts stepped out of the shadow. The beasts were brown, quadrupeds and looked kind of like lizards with the biggest difference being that their mouths opened sideways.

Kim decided that she would step aside and observe the upcoming battle. The two beasts started charging the group and the black haired girl put the red haired girl's foot in her hand and the redhead was able to jump over the beasts. As soon as she landed, the redhead's hands changed into curved blades that were lit with green plasma and she charged the mask man.

The asian boy faced one beast as the black haired girl and the black boy faced the other beast. As one of the beasts opened its jaws and prepared to dig into the asian boy, he placed his pole-sword inside its jaw to keep its mouth open. He then began striking the beast with martial arts moves.

The remaining beast opened its jaws at the dark haired girl, who kept the beasts jaws open with her arms. The black boy then climbed on top of the beast, pulled out two metallic gloves from his cargo pants, put them on, placed his hands on the beast and administered an electrical shock from his gloves. The beast convulsed in pain as the dark haired girl removed her arms and round house kicked it in the head.

The red haired girl and the masked man started fighting each other. It was a marvelous dance of blades. After several minuets of neither one landing a good blow, the redhead backed up and swung her blade hands in an x motion, sending an x shaped blast of green plasma at her opponent. The blast hit the masked man and he stumbled backwards.

The masked man evaluated his position. His beasts were defeated and he wasn't doing that good either. He conjured masses of shadows around himself and his beasts and they disappeared.

Kim stepped out of her hiding place and approached the four teenagers. "Thank you for your help, but," Kim stammered a bit as she allowed all the stress of the sitch to overwhelm her. "Who are you people, who the hell was that, and what the hell is going on here?!" She practically shouted.

"Are you done now?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered, feeling much better getting all that off her chest. "Still, I have questions and I think you have answers."

"We do," the asian boy said. "But before we tell you what you want to know, I think we should go someplace more private."

"All right, all of you follow me back to my place," Kim said and they all began walking to Kim's apartment. They got there 10 minuets later. Luckily for Kim, Shego was out on a mission. The redhead was glad that she did not have to explain everything to her pale green girlfriend. "Okay, start spilling."

"First, let me start with introductions. I'm Kasy," the red haired girl started, "this is my twin sister sheki," she said pointing the dark haired girl, "Ryujin," pointing out the asian boy, "and Chris," pointing out the black boy.

"So now I know your names," Kim said, "but still: who exactly are you people and who was that guy trying to kill me?"

"That is going to be something of a complicated story... mommy."

"Mommy?" Kim repeated in surprise and quickly lost the ability to form coherent thoughts.

Author's notes: Kasy and Sheki belong to Nodrogs, the designs for their battle suits belong to Hazurasinner and Ryujin belongs to Yogurthfrost. I would have put this stuff at the beginning of the chapter, but that would have spoiled the story.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while, but Kim was able to recover from the shock of having Kasy call her mommy. Ryujin and Chris had gone to another part of the apartment so that the three woman could have a family chat. "Okay," Kim said after taking a big breath, "if you're my daughter, then that means that you're also from the future."

"Yeah," Kasy said while nodding her head. "And-----"

"And that guy with the mask is also from the future and he came back in time to kill me to prevent you and your sister from being born," Kim interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Sheki asked.

"just a guess I came up with quickly that filled in the most holes. Also, it's not a very inspired plan."

"True," Kasy said, "but it would have probably succeeded if we hadn't stepped in."

Kim hated to admit it, but her future daughter was right. That masked man was a lot more dangerous than any of the villains she had ever fought, and if the future teens hadn't intervened she'd probably be dead. Of course, Kim still had a few questions left for her future daughters.

"Who was that guy and how did all of you come back in time in the first place?" Kim asked.

"The guy's name is Duru," Kasy said. "He's a cultist that made some kind of a deal with some demons for great power. In exchange he has to destroy humanity, or at least try to. He's our main bad guy and we've tangled with him quite a few times."

"You've fought this guy before?" Kim asked in astonishment. "Why would have done that?"

"I guess we didn't tell you yet. All of us, we're sort of the next generation of Team Possible. We do all the stuff you and uncle Ron did at our age."

"Uncle Ron?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"He's not really our uncle. We just call him that," Sheki explained.

Kim took a minute to let all the information she just learned sink in. Apparently, her future daughters and their friends did the hero thing like she does. And they had done some things that Kim had yet to do: she had never fought any demonic cultists or traveled through time (that she knew of).

"How did all of you travel through time in the first place?" Kim asked.

"Here's what happened," Sheki began. "Duru created some kind of demonic time portal that he was going to use and kill you before we were born. But as he was creating the portal, we were infiltrating his lair. We saw him jump through the portal and followed him."

"I have last question for you two. I can tell from your skin that your other parent must be Shego, which brings up the question of how the hell did we have children? Because I know for a fact that she is all woman downstairs," Kim said, motioning towards her crotch.

"We were told that a guy named Drakken helped...," Kasy began and stumbled as she looked for the right word, "facilitate our birth."

"Drakken?" Kim asked in surprise. "Two things about that. One, Drakken's been in jail since Shego defected and why would help us start a family?"

"A couple years from now," Sheki began, "Drakken will make a deal with mom, Shego. He gives her this technology that will impregnate you with synthetic sperm that has her genetic information. In exchange, she got him some creature comforts for his cell."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid that you'll change the future?"

"You're our mommy, so we figured that you deserve to know," Kasy explained.

"Besides," Sheki cut in, "you're already together with mom, so we're not causing that much damage to the time stream."

"Yeah," Kim said. "If you had come to me some time before I got together with Shego, that could have gotten complicated."

"I just thought of something," Kasy said. "How come we only went back in time this far? Why didn't we go back further, like before you met mom?"

"Who knows," Sheki responded. "Maybe Duru's time portal could only go back this far."

"About Duru," Kim said "What are you going to do about him?"

"I've already got that covered," Chris said as he approached the three women, holding what looked like a PDA. "Since he didn't kill Ms. Possible, I have a good idea of what his next target will be."

"What's that?"

"Drakken. He's probably going to kill the mad scientist before he develops the technology necessary for you two to be born."

"Sounds like something he'd do," Sheki said. "Now the question is how do we get to him?"

"I've got that covered too," Chris said and held up his PDA. "While the three of you were having your family talk, I hacked into Global Justice's computer network and found out where Drakken is. I also found an entrance to their transport tube system that's only 2 blocks away."

"As always Chris, you do awesome work," Kasy said. "Now lets go!" she yelled enthusiastically and ran out of the apartment even though she didn't know where to go. Every one else followed her.

When Kasy got out of the building, she stopped realizing that she didn't know where to go. Chris directed them to where they needed to go, and they reached their destination after a bit of running. It was a hidden keypad in an alley.

"Wait a minute," Skeki said just as Chris was about to type in the code to use the tube system. "Should she be coming with us?" Sheki asked, pointing towards Kim.

"This guy tried to kill me, and I want to help you against him," Kim said.

"But you're putting yourself in danger if you fight Duru. And if he gets you, then Kasy and I will blink out of existence."

"If mommy wants to come, I say we let her," Kasy said. "She'll be careful since she knows the risk, and we'll keep Duru away from her."

"All right, let's go," Sheki said. Chris typed in the pass code and their destination into the keypad. A hole opened up in the ground and they all jumped in it. They readied themselves for battle as the tube system propelled them to Drakken.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim, Kasy, Sheki, Ryujin and Chris arrived in a storage closet that was hopefully inside the prison where Drakken was. "Before we go any further," Ryujin said and got everyone's attention, "there's something I need to to share with you.

"What's that?" Kasy asked.

"It has to do with this," Ryujin said and held up a scroll. "I found this next to the time portal right before we went through. I grabbed it thinking it might be useful. I looked over it while the three of you were having your family chat. Turns out that Duru wrote some notes regarding the mechanics of his time portal on this."

"What did you learn?" Sheki asked.

"Turns out that after someone goes through the time portal, they go only stay in the past for 2 hours. After that, the portal sucks anyone who went through it back to their proper time."

"2 Hours!" Kasy exclaimed. "But we have already been in this time for..." Kasy stammered off as she looked at a small digital clock on her suit's wrist and did some math, "an hour and 10 minuets."

"I know," Ryujin said. "That means that Duru will come here soon and strike before the time limit runs out. I also learned that the time portal can only be opened once. That means that if we can stall him long enough, we'll all return to our time and he won't be able to try this again."

"That's good to know," Kim said. "Now here's the plan: I'm going to tell the guards that I need to see Drakken and that you're all with me. We'll go to his cell and keep Duru from killing him."

All of them stepped into the prison and found some guards. Kim told the guards that they all needed to see Drakken and the guards helped them because they knew of Kim and her reputation. The group of 5 arrived in front of the blue would-be conquerer's cell.

"Well, well, Kim Possible," Drakken greeted the red headed heroine and her companions as he approached them. "To what do I owe the dubious honor of your visit? And who are these other people?"

Kasy stretched her hand in between the cell bars, brought her hand to Drakken's forehead and delivered a small plasma blast rendering him unconscious. "Was that really necessary?" Kim asked.

"Maybe not," Kasy said, "but he was really starting to annoy me and this way we don't have to explain things to him."

"Fair enough," Chris said and started using his advanced PDA to hack into the prison's security system so he would know when Duru arrived.

10 minuets later, Duru appeared in a mass of shadows in the prison courtyard. He then summoned a large group of demonic imp creatures all over the roof of the prison, to search the complex for Drakken.

Alarm klaxons sounded throughout the prison. "Looks like Duru's gotten here," Sheki commented.

"You're right," Chris confirmed as he looked at the prison surveillance on his PDA. "He's in the courtyard and he's sent imps all over the prison to look for Drakken."

"Here's the plan then," Kasy said, "Sheki and I will stop Duru while the rest of you stay here and protect Drakken from the imps."

Kim, Ryujin and Chris nodded in agreement while the twins went to confront the demonic cultist. Meanwhile, the imps began searching the prison for Drakken while battling the guards.

After a few minuets, one of the imps came to Drakken's cell. Duru had a psychic link with the imps, so he saw where Drakken's cell was. He started running to it when a blast of green plasma hit him. He turned towards where the blast came from and saw Kasy and Sheki.

"Fine," Duru said. "I'll deal with you two while my pets effect a more permeant solution," he said as he charged the twins with his sword and directed his imps to kill Drakken. Kasy's hands changed into curved blades and Sheki's forearms and fists enlarged as the three engaged in battle.

The imps began converging on Drakken's cell at a steady rate as they made their way across the complex. Kim and Ryujin used their martial arts knowledge to keep the small creatures at bay. Their kicks and punches easily dealt with the imps. Chris pulled out a stun blaster and started firing.

Kasy, Sheki and Duru continued to fight in the courtyard. They were pretty evenly matched. The battles continued on as time moved forward.

Duru swung his sword at Sheki, who blocked with her enlarged left arm and punched him with her right arm. Kasy came in and tried to kick Duru, but he dodged and kicked the redhead instead.

Duru reached into a compartment in his armor and pulled out an ornate pocket watch. Sheki came at him, and the cultist dodged her attacks as he checked the time. In less than 5 minuets, he and the future Team Possible would be sent back to their time.

Duru took quick stock of the situation. In a few minuets, he only had a few minuets to complete his objective and his imps had yet to kill Drakken. But he also knew that Drakken's cell was on the 2nd floor of the prison and adjacent ot the courtyard he was in.

Duru turned himself into a mass of shadows, sank into the ground and quickly traveled next to Drakken's cell. He dematerialized himself, jumped into the air, and used his sword to smash into the blue scientist's cell, who was just starting to wake up from being knocked out earlier.

Drakken grunted as he started coming to. He looked around and found Duru. "Who are you?" the would-be world conquerer asked. Duru's only response was impaling Drakken with his sword.

The demonic cultist watched in great satisfaction as the life drained from Drakken's eyes. When the blue scientist gave one last groan of pain, Duru knew he had completed his mission. "I'VE WON!" he yelled and started laughing maniacally.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice asked, and Duru looked behind himself to see Kasy and Sheki jump into cell through the opening he had made. Everyone looked at the twins with looks of shock and surprise.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kasy asked.

Duru began stuttering in frustration. He had killed Drakken before the blue scientist created the technology to allow the twins to be born, yet they were still alive. This was infuriating to him.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!" The demonic cultist screamed into the ceiling.

Author's notes: all that remains is the epilogue, in which the seeming disregard for temporal causality will be explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheki gazed at Drakken's corpse and felt immense confusion. the would-be world conquerer had been slain before creating the technology necesarry for her and her sister to be born, yet they were both still alive. She was at a complete loss.

"If the blue guy's dead, then why are we still here?" Kasy asked, voicing her sister's concerns in her own way.

"That is a very good question," Chris asked.

"Maybe when you came back in time, you did something that allowed you to be born without Drakken's help," Kim suggested. "Quick, what is your birthdate?"

"June 23, 2019," Sheki answered. "But what does that have to do with-------," Sheki was interupted as she and all the visitor's from the future started disappearing. In a matter of seconds they had all returned to their own time from the portal's limit running out.

---------------------------------

(Fast forward to June 23, 2006)

"Come on Kimmie, push," Shego said, offering support to her wife as the redhead was in labor.

As Kim dealt with the pain of child birth, she reflected on all that happened since Duru, Sheki, Kasy, Ryujin and Chris came from the future. She never told Shego what happened that day.

Their relationship grew and prospered over the years. They got married and a few years after that, Kim suggested the idea of them having kids that were biologicly their own through the use of some favors that various scientists owed her.

Kim guessed that the reason Kasy and Sheki had not faded out of existence after Drakken's death was because by coming back in time, they had put the idea of her being impregnated with genetic material from Shego. Kim had sometimes wondered if she stayed with Shego just because of destiny, but those doubts were few and far between. She had truly fallen in love with the pale beuty.

Kim was not the only one to find love. Ron and Yori had gotten together and were married as well. Same for Wade and Monique. Both women were even pregneant, though they were no where near as far along as Kim currently was. Kim couldn't be sure, but she wouldn't be surprised if their children were Ryujin and Chris.

Kim pushed out one of the babies, and then pushed out the other one. The doctor cut the umblical cord, cleaned them and handed them Kim. As Kim held her twin daughters in her arms, she remembered how she had already met them. She was looking forward to really getting to know her daughters.


End file.
